Problem: ${757 \div 68 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
${6}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ $\text{How many times does }68\text{ go into }{75}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${7}$ ${75}\div68={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{7}$ $\text{How many times does }68\text{ go into }{77}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${9}$ ${77}\div68={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{9}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${9}$ $\text{Since } 9 \text{ is less than } 68 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {757 \div 68 = 11 \text{ R } 9} $